grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Lire
Description "Eryuell Island's peace-loving archer." Main Info *'Name': Lire Eryuell *'Age': 15 (Grand Chase), 17 (Twelve Disciples) *'Hobbies': Gardening2. Lire Eryuell. KOG INSIDE (June 25, 2015) *'Likes': Anything related to spirits *'Dislikes': Monsters (especially the ugly ones) *'Weakness': Bugs, general housework (excessive perfectionism) Elves from Eryuell Island are famous for their combat skills, but are naturally pacifistic and try to avoid becoming involved in human conflicts. However, in recent years, the war expanded across the entire continent and a series of bizarre incidents occurred. The elves decided to end their isolation and cooperate with humans. Working together, the elves and the humans discover that Kaze’aze is responsible for the havoc that is wrecking the continent. To return peace to Eryuell Island and the continent, the elves decided to continue investigating Kaze’aze and formed the Elven Corps to combat her evil. Lire is a member of the Elven Corps that has joined the Grand Chase on behalf of the elves. Personality Born in Eryuell Island and raised away from all the irregularity of war, Lire grew up as a prissy and honorable girl. As a Sagittarius, she has noble ideas and loves freedom. She acts smoothly and expeditiously and does not worry too much about problems, but her outgoing personality drives her like a well-aimed arrow to pursue her goals. Lire like gathering the seeds of plants and various types of flora. She also grows many vegetables in her garden but finds it difficult to get used to cooking and other household chores. She often acts as a mediator when her team members are fighting. There are times when her patience is driven to the limit, but she rarely exhibits these feelings. Trivia *Lire's name is occasionally mispronounced as "Lyre", as in the musical instrument. The correct pronunciation of her name is similar to "Leer". *Several pieces of artwork of Lire depicted her eyes as yellow in color. However, all of her present character images show it being green. *Lire appears to be able to keep herself calm better than her teammates. **Ironically, most of Lire's quotes are mocking, contradicting her gentle personality. *In Elsword, another game designed by KOG Studios which has a very similar synopsis to Grand Chase, the character Rena was based on Lire. However, both have vastly different backgrounds. **During early development of the game, Rena was originally named Lire. However, this was scrapped due to copyright reasons as both games were hosted by different companies at the time. **Lire is usually the one breaking up the fights of Elesis and Arme whenever they quarrel with each other. This trait is also shared by Rena to Elsword and Aisha. *Lisnar, one of Aernas' Creators long ago, bears a striking resemblance to Lire in both name and appearance. Whether or not if this is a coincidence is unknown. **In Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser, Lire stated that her name is based on Lisnar in one of her expressions. *Upon becoming an Arch Ranger, Lire's hair turns into a bleached blonde in shade. However, the color reverts back to its golden state as a Nova despite being the higher job. **It is likely an effect of using the Great Bow which is imbued with the holy power of the ancient ocean goddess, Innadril. *In KurtzPel, the new game designed by KOG Studios, there is an eponymous Quest NPC carrying over the Grand Chase character's personality, Elven theme, and Arch Ranger's appearance. **According to Director Gwon, the game takes place in a parallel universe of Grand Chase after a certain point wherein major events and stories are depicted differently그랜드체이스 산실, KOG가 찾은 '커츠펠' 2대 2의 미학. GameMeca (November 18, 2017) hence the existence of another Lire. ***In a released cinematic videoKurtzPel (커츠펠) Cinematic in game. KURTZPEL (December 6, 2018), Lire from Grand Chase has appeared alongside the eponymous character to furthermore demonstrate the connection between the two worlds. Others *Lire is a Jack Of All Trades, with the ability to use a ranged weapon, physical kicks (Crossbowman's Trampoline Kick and Nova's overall playstyle), wind, nature, fire, ice, light, and dark magic (Archer Skill Tree), traps, a melee weapon (Archer's Attack Swing and Arch Ranger's melee attacks with her bow/arrows), and machinery (Demi Shock and Magic Missile). She also has considerable combo ability, attack power and range, agility (including teleportation), buffs and debuffs, and mana regeneration, all with little-to-no delay. *Lire is the only playable character that uses archery. **Noticeably, Lire does not have a quiver. Instead, the arrows come from hammerspace. *Lire can fire numerous arrows and bolts without delay (most noticeably the Crossbowman and the Archer's Barrage). In real life, this is illogical as it is nearly impossible to fire multiple arrows in a fraction of a second. **In her basic combo, Lire can bend back in a 45-degree angle position. This, in real life, is also illogical as bending too far would damage and break one's spine. *Although elves generally age slower and live longer than humans, there is no concrete evidence of this in Grand Chase. Her teenage-like appearance suggests that Lire, along with Ryan, are accounted as 15-year-olds in human terms. *Lire is one of three characters that specialize in machinery, the other being Mari and Rufus. In Lire's case, her special skill Magic Missile takes the form of a missile with no notable magic properties. *According to a Bingo question, the names of Elesis, Lire, and Arme originally came from the real-world continent of Europe. However, with the exception of Arme's, this is incorrect as the names are not actually real names and are modified versions of real-world names, such as Elise and Lir. Gallery Lire11.png|Lire's dialogue portrait (new). Lire8.png|'Archers portrait (new). Lire18.png|'Crossbowman's portrait (new). Lire24.png|'''Arch Ranger's portrait (new). Lire29.png|'Novas portrait (new). Lire31.png|'Archer's skill image. Lire19.png|'''Crossbowman's skill image. Lire25.png|'Arch Rangers skill image. Lire30.png|'Nova's skill image. Lire37.png|+17 effect of Lire. Lire20.png|'''Arch Ranger's chibi portrait. Lire32.png|'Zephyrs portrait. Lire35.jpg|Lire during Monster Train 301. Miscellaneous Lire2.jpg Lire3.jpg Lire16.png Lire15.jpg Lire26.png Lire9.png Lire33.jpg|Promotional artwork of Lire in '''Aero Kitty' Gacha set. Lire34.jpg|Promotional artwork of Lire in Rescue Coordi set. Lire10.png Lire38.jpg|Promotional artwork of Arch Ranger and Black Alchemy in Grand Chase Chaos update. Lire36.jpg|Promotional artwork of Arch Ranger in the Playhouse System update. Quotes Game Start Skills Taunt Counter Game End References Navigation __FORCETOC__ Category:Lire Category:Grand Chase Category:MP Characters Category:AMP Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Elves